<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vändpunkten by ghost16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585265">Vändpunkten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost16/pseuds/ghost16'>ghost16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drugs, F/F, LGBTQ, Ran - Freeform, Svenska | Swedish, brott, droger, girlxgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Svenska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost16/pseuds/ghost16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En kort novell om Klara som har det tungt i livet och ser ett rån på byns kiosk som hennes enda utväg..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orginal Female Character/Orginal Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vändpunkten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klara är ikväll klädd i mörka kläder, en tom ryggsäck på ryggen och en liten ficklampa som hon håller i med skakiga händer. Den kyliga höstvinden får några fallna löv att virvla runt henne och hon pressar ner en rysning. Efter att hon gått ett tag styr stegen mot byns kiosk, där hon ofta var och handlade godis när hon var liten. Men ikväll går hon dit för ett helt annat ändamål, hon måste ha pengar. Efter att ha blivit utkastad från sina homofobiska föräldrars hem när hon var 17 spenderade hon mycket tid ute på gatorna och snart var hon fast vid droger. Men det är inte lätt att få ett jobb när man inte har gått klart gymnasiet och inte har någon fast bostad så att betala de där drogerna har blivit nästintill omöjligt. Hon ligger i skuld, så mycket att hon blir yr bara hon tänker på det, så detta är hennes sista utväg. Hon hoppas även att kunna få tillbaka sin  ex flickvän som gjorde slut med henne för några veckor sedan på grund av hennes problem med droger. Hon hade bönat och bett Emilia om pengar och där brast det för hennes ex flickvän. Hon sa med tårar rinnande nerför kinderna att hon inte längre ville se Klara förstöra sig själv och att det var slut mellan dem. Kanske om hon har mer pengar kommer hennes älskade bli glad? Då slipper Klara be henne om pengar. Så nu är hennes plan att råna byns kiosk. Hon hoppas att att den lilla affären inte har något alarmsystem, ägaren är trots allt en gubbe på snart 70 år och borde inte ha koll på sådan teknik. </p>
<p>Hon är nu framme vid kiosken, hon känner på dörren och oväntat nog glider den upp. Men det är både mörkt och tyst i lokalen så Klara antar att gubben börjar bli lite dement och glömt att låsa dörren. För inte kan någon vara kvar i affären så här sent? Klockan är snart ett på natten. Fast hon är ganska säker på att hon är ensam försöker hon vara så tyst som möjligt när hon tassar fram till kassan. Snabbt kilar hon upp låset på apparaten och börjar trycka ner alla sedlar i väskan. Den är snart full och hon börjar röra sig ut ifrån kassan när en dörr någonstans i butiken plötsligt öppnas och fotsteg närmar sig. <br/>Gubben som äger kiosken måste ha stannat längre ikväll och jobbat för nu rör han sig mot dörren men stannar när han känner av Klaras närvaro.<br/>“Hallå?” hörs hans rossliga röst och Klara tvingas svälja sin klump i halsen och hoppas att han inte kommer och undersöker något mer. Men såklart har hon inte den turen och gubben kommer fram bakom en hylla och upptäcker direkt inkräktaren med väskan med pengar i högsta hugg.<br/>“Hej där” hälsar han försiktigt och ler svagt, han måste känna av Klaras osäkerhet.<br/>“Vad sägs om att du släpper väskan så kan jag ta tillbaka pengarna och vi slipper kontakta polisen?” Han börjar röra sig framåt samtidigt som han håller upp sina tomma handflator, som att Klara var ett skrämt djur. Det är först nu Klara märker att hon håller sin ficklampa i högsta hugg och det måste se ut som ett vapen för gubben. Det är därför han är så försiktig<br/>“Nej… Låt mig gå härifrån nu utan att du ringer polisen så slipper vi problem, okej?” tvingar hon ur sig och försöker att få rösten att inte svaja. Hon misslyckas och det undanslipper inte gubben som nu rör sig närmare.<br/>“Så fort du tagit dig ut härifrån med mina pengar kommer jag ringa polisen och det vet du, så mycket lättare att du lämnar pengarna här” Men Klara har inte det valet, hon måste ha dessa pengar för att kunna betala av sina skulder och kunna köpa mer droger. Med det i tankarna rör hon sig snabbt fram mot mannen och hoppas kunna slinka förbi. Men han kastar sig fram och Klara rör sig instinktivt och slår ficklampan i gubbens huvud. En duns hörs när hans tunga kropp landar på golvet. Full med adrenalin rusar Klara ur kiosken och fortsätter ner för gatan. </p>
<p>Svordomar flyger ur henne när hon hör en polisbil i närheten. Gubben kan inte ha varit medvetslös länge och polisen måste ha varit nära. Självklart, för varför skulle något någonsin gå bra för Klara? Hon fortsätter springa så fort hon orkar tills hon kommer till ett övergivet hus längst nere på gatan, hon sladdar in och sjunker ner på golvet med hopp om att hon kan vänta ut polisen. Inte kan det vara så viktigt att de hittar henne? Hon har bara tagit några tusen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hon har nu suttit där i en timme och förmodar att kusten är klar. Hon fiskar upp sin mobil ur fickan och klickar direkt in på Em’s kontakt.  De kanske gjorde slut för några veckor sedan men Klara vet att ska hon få hjälp av någon så är det hennes ex, de slutade under hyfsat bra omständigheter och Klara kommer nog alltid älska henne.<br/>“Hallå?...” Hörs Emilias sömniga röst.<br/>“Heej Em, det är Klara… Jag skulle…”<br/>“Vad fan håller du på med Klara, klockan är två på natten??” Avbryter Emilia.<br/>“Ja heh jag behöver hjälp förstår du, satt mig i en liten knipa och skulle behöva skjuts?” Klara låter tveksam och men hoppfull.<br/>“Klara… Vi snackade om detta, så länge du fortsätter med droger vill jag inte ha något med dig att göra. När du bestämmer dig för att sluta kommer jag gärna och hjälper dig men inte med något som stödjer all skit du håller på med”.<br/>“Inga droger denna gång Em, snälla? Jag kommer för i helvete åka in om du inte hjälper mig, snälla? En sista grej?”<br/>“Åka in? Jävlar Klara vad håller du på med? Vägrar hjälpa dig, kanske är bra om du åker in och får hjälp. Okej? Du kan få en nystart?”<br/>“Vad i helvete snackar du om? Jävla idiot, kom bara och hämta mig! Jag ska inte in i finkan! Em? Hallå?!” Klara tar mobilen från örat och inser att Emilia avlsutat samtalet. Med ett skrik av frustration slänger hon mobilen i väggen.<br/>“Fan, fan fan…” mumlar och och gömmer ansiktet bakom händerna. </p>
<p>Hon måste ha slumrat till för när hon slår upp ögonen slås hon av ett starkt ljus.<br/>“Hittad!” ropar figuren bakom ljuset och Klara försöker skydda sina ögon med händerna.<br/>“Polis, du är gripen för rån…” Polisen fortsätter förmedla hennes rättigheter samtidigt som han fängslar hennes händer och styr henne ut ur det snart förmultnade huset…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hon tar ett djupt andetag när hon stiger ut ur fängelse byggnaden. Den varma vårbrisen smeker henne i ansiktet och en bit bort hörs fåglarnas kvitter.<br/>Ett glädjerop slipper ur henne när hon ser Em närma sig. Hon har hälsat på Klara så mycket det gått och varit ett stort stöd i Klaras försök att bli helt ren från droger. De har byggt upp en relation igen och bestämt sig för att börja om på nytt och prova igen nu när Klara är helt ren och inte har några avsikter till att börja med droger igen.<br/>“Hej Klara,” Hälsar Emilia när hon kommer närmare, Klara svarar med en kram. När de skiljs åt tar Em Klaras ansikte i hennes händer och Klara kan inte låta bli att le.<br/>“Jag är så jävla stolt över dig” mumlar hon och Klara känner tårar bränna i ögonvrån. Nu kan hon inte hålla sig längre utan sluter de sista avståndet de har mellan varandra och kysser hennes flickvän. Hon försöker förmedla alla sina känslor i kyssen och när hon lutar sig bak lite och låter sin panna vila mot Em’s verkar det som att hon lyckats för att även Emilia har tårar som rinner ner för hennes rödblommiga kinder.</p>
<p>Klara hyste länge agg mot Emilias val att lämna in henne till polisen, men efter att ha spenderat sex månader frihetsberövad kan hon inte vara något annat än tacksam. Hon hade verkligen nått botten den där höstkvällen och all hjälp hon fått det senaste halvåret har varit fantastiskt. Nu börjar ett nytt liv med hennes flickvän och utan beroenden.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tack för att ni läst och hoppas ni gillade den !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>